Back With A Vengeance
by asgardianmints
Summary: Perry is attacked one night by a fellow agent. Self-defensive, Perry inadvertently causes the agent near-fatal injury. His superiors assuming the worst, Perry becomes a fugitive from the OWCA. But who ordered the attack? And why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Perry. Who doesn't? He's adorable, and I wish I had him. I've never written a Perry fanfic before, so this'll be a nice way to stretch my writing muscles, or something.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, what have I done?<em>

Perry stepped back from the edge, his chest rising and falling rapidly like a rabbit in terror. His hat lies on a hook on the brick wall beside him; it must have been kicked there before-

The full horror of what he's just done hit him, and he rushed back to the edge. He growled, trying to get the attention of the figure twitching on the ground below. None. Not so much as a squeak. Perry looked around, frantically trying to find a way down. He found a long stick, and after weighing it in his hands, wedged it in between two rocks. He took a breath and jumped on the end of the stick, which launched him onto the palm tree a few metres away. Perry slid down the palm tree and did a back flip onto the ground.

He ran up to the figure, and rolled him over. No visable damage, but a fall from that height can definately be fatal. And it was his fault. Perry's mouth was still hanging open, half from shock, and half because he couldn't seem to get his breath back.

A bark. Perry looked back up and saw one of his fellow agents, Agent D, looking down at him with a torch. Perry's mind made a quick desicion and he darted away from the torch's beam. He pressed himself against a crook in the wall, and closed his eyes. He's just remembered his hat, hanging on that hook. They'll be able to get all the information they need from that.

More noises from above. A growl, a bark, a meow. More and more agents swarmed around the edge, and Perry heard a few of them swinging grappling hooks. They were coming down. Perry panicked, and after reaching onto his head before remembering his hat wasn't there, he simply ran off into the bushes a few metres away. His orange tail barely made it into the dense foliage before the torches shone his way. He waited, crouched, and feeling like a coward, until the noises stopped.

After ten minutes of silence, Perry peaked over the top of the bush, and everyone was gone. His heart was racing, and yet it felt like lead. He clambered out of the bush and, adopting his pet quise, hurried back to his hovercraft. He'd parked it at the bottom of the cliff, and it was nestled in between a clump of shrubs. He was just about to take off when he remembered his fedora. The hovercraft brought him as far as the edge, and he jumped out. The hat was still on the hook. Why hadn't they taken it, as evidence?

His paws had just landed on the teak fabric when a car's bright headlights caught him off guard.

"Agent Perry the Platypus, you will surrender yourself on the suspicion of the murder of fellow agent, Haig the hedgehog. Put your hands up."

It was Major Monogram, driving the truck from OWCA used to transport people ultimately heading to the organisation's prison. Agents filed from various hiding places, and two of the larger ones approached him, carrying handcuffs. This is the second time he's been accused of crimes against OWCA, and by extent, the country. Only this time, he's guilty. He should have accepted his capture, but his self-defense insticts kicked in. As the eagle, Agent E, approached him with handcuffs, Perry did a back flip and in the process kicked Agent E in the face, sending him sprawling backwards into a whole crowd of other agents.

"He's getting away." said the other Agent P, a parrot.

Perry leaped from the ground and, securing the fedora on his head, jumped into his hovercraft. Perry sent a cloud of dust into the faces of his fellow agents and Major Monogram as he revved the engine up and took off into the night. As the lights below became more and more like tiny dots, he became aware of flapping and noises behind the vehicle. Every flying agent was hot on his tail, and even a few of the larger ground dwelling ones were following using a feature on their hats.

Agent E flew right up to the side of the hovercraft and knocked against it, the force almost throwing Perry off the side. The other Agent P brought up the rear, as agent B - a bulldog - jumped onto the hovercraft. He barked aggresively in Perry's face and Perry, panicking, sent the hovercraft into a violent spin. Agent B was thrown off, and Agent E was blown into the pack of animals behind. Perry got a firm grip on the steering wheel, and pulled it back, pulling the hovercraft into a plunge. He set the engine to overload and hurridly took his parachute out of the boot.

The water he'd been flying over was now rushing to meet him, as he jumped from the doomed machine and directed the parachute to the nearest land - Danville pier. The explosion that occured seconds later sent every agent that had been chasing him flying in opposite directions. Perry looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody had been hurt, and when no one had, he breathed a sigh of relief and positioned his body so the parachute would go faster.

Perry unhooked himself from the parachute and in one smooth motion had it folded, as soon as his webbed feet touched the wood of the pier. Then, stuffing the parachute into his hat and putting the hat out of sight, he fell onto four legs and ran for it. People around Danville were used to him, so they didn't think twice when the platypus scurried around their legs and hopped over obstacles, eager to reach home.

When he approached the door to his house, he never felt more glad to be home. He looked around him into the night, but no agents followed him. If any had, they definately would have taken this as an oppertunity to capture him. Perry exhaled and climbed in through the catflap, immediately being seen by Candace.

"Oh," she said, before raising her voice and addressing the stairs. "Hey, Phineas! Perry's home!"

She took her glass of water and walked off, just as Phineas and Ferb ran into the kitchen. They were both in their pyjamas, and Perry read the clock above the stove. 10:34.

"Perry, where've you been, boy? You're never out this late." said Phineas, bending down and scratching Perry behind the ear. Perry growled with pleasure and his tail shot up, making Phineas smile.

"Oh well, let's get you to bed." Phineas picked Perry up and the platypus found himself holding onto his owner tightly, as if letting go would mean death. Phineas placed Perry in his bead and stroked his head, before he and Ferb walked away into the hall.

"Night Perry!" called Phineas. Ferb just waved over his shoulder.

The lights went out and Perry tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't. His thoughts kept wondering back to Agent H; his lifeless body lying below that cliff. All because of him. After a restless hour, Perry simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember. Maybe if he remembered, he would get some sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish I owned Perry, but I just don't...<strong>

**Anyway, the next chapter will come as soon as I have a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Curse you, Perry the platypus!"_

_Perry smiled triumphantly as Doofenshmirtz's latest Inator blew up, curtosy of yet another - admittedly well hidden - Self-Destruct button. Doofenshmirtz himself was soon nowhere to be seen, as Perry picked up a few pieces of debris from around his feet. _

_The bushed rustled behind him, but Perry didn't turn around. The sun was setting over the sparkling ocean and the sand below the cliff was playing host to a flock of seagulls. It was a beautiful evening, and after picking up every scrap, Perry dumped them in a nearby bin and finally turned around._

_Perry jumped when he saw Agent H, but composed himself and gave a good-natured wave. _

_As Perry made his way back to the hovercraft, he was blissfully unaware of the gun finding him as its target..._

Perry woke with a start, and saw his reflection in the water dish beside his bed. His pupils were mere pin-points, and his fur was ruffled from too much twisting and turning in the plagued night.

He forced himself to breathe, for his chest had tightened in guilt and fear. He looked at the window, and the sun shone lazily onto the linoleum floor, and birds chirped outside. When he looked down he saw that his food dish was filled with his favourite food. Phineas feeds him at nine every morning. How long has he been sleeping?

He yawned and hastily ate his breakfast, his eyes constantly darting from side to side and an uneasy knot hanging around in his stomach. Linda was hurring around, cleaning and listening to the radio. The radio. He darted into a hidden spot between the dishwasher and the table, and pulled back the fur on his wrist to check his watch.

He adjusted the frequency and picked up the OWCA news channell. He'd muted it, but there was no mistaking the message Major Monogram was giving. He was sitting, and looking rather tired, in front of a screen showing Perry's face. Then the screen split, and on the other half a picture of Haig appeared. The letters appearing on screen made Perry's chest deflate in felief. Haig hadn't died, and the screen dissolved into a live shot of the hedgehog in hospital. He felt like smiling, because even though the agent was in hospital, he hadn't died.

But then he remembered that he was the one who put Haig in hospital, and his smile disappeared. He was a fugitive, and he was being hunted. After his dramatic and rather deadly escape last night, the other agents probably wouldn't hesitate apprehending him in the most brutal way possible. Perry may have earned a fair amount of respect over the years he's been servicing the OWCA, but he knew that it wouldn't help him.

Perry slumped down and put his paws over his eyes. He's never wanted to be able to talk more than he does right now.

"Hey, Perry. What are you doing under there?"

Perry's eyes snapped open and he removed a paw from one. Phineas was bent down and staring at him. _How did you find me?_ thought Perry, unfocusing his eyes and chattering. The chattering; Perry must have let his worries escape his mouth. So much for his hiding place.

"You look tired," continued Phineas, reaching a hand in and just managing to touch Perry's paw. "You can have a nap on my bed if you want."

Perry felt his heart relax, and he walked forward to allow his owner to pick him up. Candace gave Perry one of her looks as Phineas walked past her, with Perry clinging tightly to his clothes. Ferb was reading a book on mechanics on his bed when Perry was placed on the adjoining one.

"Hey, Ferb. Know what we're gonna do today?"

Ferb, his expression unreadable - as always -, reached under his pillow and pulled out a folder bursting with papers and blueprints. As Phineas stared excitedly at it, Ferb said, "I have a few ideas."

"Awesome," Phineas took the papers and the two boys hurried outside. Distantly, Phineas shouted, "Have a nice nap, Perry!"

Perry once again tried to get comfortable, because he did feel tired. But he couldn't rest, not in plain view of the boys' bedroom window. Perry looked at it in fear, and jumped down. He crawled into Ferb's bed, and hid himself under the covers. _No, no, this is cowardly,_ thought Perry, the guilt becoming too much. _I have to make things right. I have to see Haig._

Perry breathed in heavily and threw the covers off. Bipedal, he walked out of the boys' room and after making sure Candace wasn't in her room, hopped onto the third stair and pulled back the carpet. He typed in the code on the keypad under the fabric and after letting out a small beep, the stair flipped back and flung Perry down a slide. The air rushing past him cleared his head, and just as he was about to drop into his lair, he quickly grabbed onto the sides and gripped the metal with his claws.

He stopped sliding despite the burns in his paws, and crawled the rest of the way. Covering the floor of his lair were lasers, each one emitting an eerie whine. Perry cursed his own design, because this time, he was the intruder. The lasers connected straight to the OWCA security system, and he'd be taken into custody and imprisoned in no time.

Perry poked his head out of the chute and spotted his suction gloves hanging on the wall. He stretched himself as far as he'd go and used his tail to retrieve the gloves. After putting them on, he clambered onto the smooth wall and began climbing to the roof. The window used when he left on a hovercraft was closed, but Perry simply head-butted it and the glass smashed. The glass fragments fell to the ground and immediately set off the alarms.

Perry climbed out and, once again taking out his hat, looked down into his lair. The window was one-way and actually led out to the top of a fake tree. He could have simply left his house and gone from there to the OWCA's main headquarters, but he needed to set off the alarm to create a diversion. With most of the agents and perhaps even Major Monogram heading this way, the OWCA will be easier to get into.

That pang of guilt and betrayal tugged at his heart again, as he activated the jetpack function on his hat. His lair was going into shut-down, and metal closed off the shattered window. Perry took off into the sky and steered the jetpack towards the OWCA.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy chapter three, and you'll get the next one soon.**

* * *

><p>It was turning to night again by the time Perry jumped from his fedora onto the roof. He left the hat there, despite his mixed feelings. It will be handy if he needs to make a quick escape. But then if an agent finds it, they'll know where he is.<p>

Perry quietly made his way to a ventelation shaft on the side of the building and took the cover off. He climbed inside shut the cover on behind him. He'd been expecting at least one guard outside, but apparantly his plan worked better than he thought it would. Perry reached the end of the shaft and peered through the metal rungs.

He'd found the right shaft, because it lead right into the hospital wing. Perry chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with a way of getting in there without arousing suspicion. There weren't any guards or doctors in there, but he was certain there were some outside. After five minutes he still couldn't think of any, but it was now or never. His distraction wouldn't last much longer.

Perry pushed open the shaft and caught the cover before it clattered to the ground. Pushing the cover back on, Perry slid down the side of the bookcase next to it. He could see Haig on the far side of the wing. Perry let out a nervous sigh and, using the beds and units for cover, crawled stealthily to his fellow agent's bed.

Perry's plan had worked, because the hedgehog didn't notice him until he stood up and revealed himself. Perry had his hands ready to silence Haig, but instead of call for the guards, he simply let out a small chatter, which Perry understood.

"_Perry?_"

"_Haig. I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... but you - you attacked me_!" said Perry in a weak growl.

"_No, Perry_," the hedgehog's face was twitching. "_Don't be sorry. You... you have to go away! They know you're here. It's a trap_!"

Perry eyed the shafts around the room, in time to see the covers seal up. The window on the ceiling was also closing.

"_A trap_?" repeated Perry, his muscles tensing. "_Why? Who wants to trap me_?"

"_Who do you think_?" said Haig, wincing.

"_Doofenshmirt_z?" Perry frowned.

Haig shook his head, just before the doors made a noise and began to open. Haig looked pained, and said, "_Look, I'm sorry about what happened. But you've got to go now. It isn't just Doofenshmirtz_."

"_What do you_-" Perry's words were cut off as he was grabbed from behind. Ivory the goanna had moved to fast that Perry hadn't any time to react. Major Monogram and a swarm of different agents were entering through the door, and the lights on the ceiling started flashing red. Perry looked over to Haig, but he'd been anesthesized by the life-support machine next to the bed.

Perry struggled under the goanna's grip, and he knew that every second of doing so just made his situation worse, but still he needed to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't 'just' Doofenshmirtz. Who else could it be? Major Monogram was standing over him, and Perry met his gaze.

"Agent P," began Major Monogram. "Not only have you comitted a serious crime against this agency, but you've also caused a sizeable number of misfortunes on the entire Tri-State Area by focusing our agents' attentions on capturing you instead of fighting their nemesis'. You will," he sighed. "You will await trail in prison. Take him away, Agent I."

Ivory gave Perry a throaty growl and pushed him towards the door, followed by the larger agents, while the smaller ones stayed to check security on the shafts and window.

The prison was dark, sterile and cold. Perry was stripped of his watch and even the locket Phineas and Ferb gave him, and thrown in one of the smallest cells. Pinky was the agent set to watch him tonight, and Perry couldn't have asked for better.

"_... Pinky_?" ventured Perry quietly.

"_Perry_," yipped Pinky, despite his constant shivering still looking hard. "_Please, I don't want to talk to you. This is hard enough as it is_."

"_Pinky, please, listen to me_-"

The chihuahua bared his teeth, "_No! Perry, don't you see? The longer you resist co-operation, the harder you're making things for yourself. Just accept the consequences. You do bad things, you get punished_."

"_But Haig attacked me_," retorted Perry, feeling himself getting angry. "_I didn't mean to go as far as I did, but I was protecting myself_."

Pinky frowned, and looked around before addressing the platypus again. "_He attacked you? Really? Haig is one of the highest ranking agents in the OWCA, next only to yourself. I know he wouldn't do something like that_," he stopped, and looked Perry in the eye, for the first time showing genuine concern. "_The same way I know you'd never fight another without a good reason_."

Perry nodded, half-smiling at his friend. "_Look, I'm not saying I didn't go too far. But swear it was for a reason. Maybe Haig didn't know what he was doing. That's why I resisted capture. I wanted to try and figure out why he did what he did_."

Pinky stared at him for a while, before taking a breath and shrugging. "_Ok, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. But you'd better make up for it_."

"_What are you talking about_?"

Pinky twirled the keychain in his paw, before placing the key in the lock of Perry's cage and turning it. "_I'm going to risk losing my career, because I know you're telling the truth_."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love Pinky? I wish my dog was like him. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than last time, but my internet's been going completely haywire. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The two animals bolted down the prison corridor, their shadows large and stretched against the walls and prison bars. Almost every cell in this section was empty, as it was the section designated for agent offenders. Perry got a fleeting look at each cell as he ran past, Pinky behind him. He didn't intend to try and outsmart the OWCA forever, just long enough to find whoever ordered Haig's attack.<p>

It did cross his mind that Haig could simply be making the story up to cover himself, but he dismissed it.

"_Perry, you understand what will happen if we're caught? Not only will you be imprisoned, but you'll never get to see your family again._" said Pinky, lifting a paw to his head to keep the fedora positioned due to his ears flapping behind him.

Perry's heart twisted, and he inhaled heavily. "_I know. But if Doofenshmirtz has actually designed something properly threatening - something with the ability to stop willpower - I need to stop him_."

He didn't tell Pinky that there could be someone else involved, and once again a ventelation shaft seemed to be their only way out. As Perry scaled the wall and reached the shaft, Pinky looked behind him at the darkened hallway.

"_They'll have found out by now, surely_," he whimpered, before looking up at Perry. "_Please, hurry up_."

Perry pulled off the cover and clambered inside, letting his tail hang down for Pinky to grab onto. Once the chihuahua was up, Perry put the cover back on and they both climbed onto the roof. Perry wouldn't ever be more relieved at the sight of his hat.

Pinky stood next to Perry, adjusting the jet pack on his own fedora. "_Are we going home_?" he asked, and although Perry didn't address it, he couldn't help but notice the note of hope in his friend's tone.

"_No_," chattered Perry. "_We have to go to Doofenshmirtz's_."

Pinky stepped up to the edge and looked down at the long drop to the ground. There were red flashing lights shining from the windows below. The alarm has been sounded. "_Well then, we have to go now_."

The two of them took off, their jet packs making the only sounds as clouds started passing them. Perry lead the way, and soon the purple exterior of Doofensmirtz' Evil Incorporated was looming into view. With a somersault, Perry landed on the balcony.

Pinky landed, somewhat awkwardly, next to him, and the two of them ran up to the window.

"_You do the honour_." said Pinky.

Perry blasted a perfect circle in the glass using a blaster, and hopped inside. The room was darkened, and even though Perry was expecting a vast array of traps and maybe even Inators, when the two animals landed on the cold floor - nothing happened.

There was a muffling sound coming from the other side of the room. From the utility cupboard. Perry and Pinky exchanged looks, before the platypus rushed accross the room and kicked open the door in one swift move. The muffling sound was actually - Doofenshmirtz.

Perry chattered in disbelief. His nemesis was tied up, gagged, and the thick ropes bound him to the metal pipe at the back of the cupboard. When he saw Perry, his incoherent speech increased to what would be a maniac babbling if he wasn't gagged.

"_Why's he tied up_?" asked Pinky, joining Perry and looking at the captive. "_If he's in on the plan_-"

"_Perhaps his partner got the better of him. We just need to find out who that is_."

Perry approached Doofenshmirtz and took off his gag.

"Gah," said Doofenshmirtz. "Thank you, Perry the platypus. Now, could you do the same to the ropes?"

Perry shook his head, and Pinky half-smirked. He also loved it when the roles were reversed with him and Poofenplotz.

"Oh, I see. This is for sending that gullible little hedgehog to capture you, isn't it? Even though, might I point out, it obviously didn't work."

Perry and Pinky exchanged looks. A low growl escaped Perry's throat, and he nodded. Then he shrugged in the question, _why?_

Doofenshmirtz looked slightly pleased with himself, and said, "He was the first one to go into the machine. The effects worked well, but they wore off," it was almost as if he was rambling to himself. "We fixed that problem, but my... let's say... accomplice, decided he'd do better without me. Then, this happened," he tried to gesture to himself with his chin. "And that stupid animal ran off with the machine."

"_The machine?_" yipped Pinky. Doofenshmirtz noticed him for the first time, and shot Perry a slightly quizzical, slightly amused look.

"You brought Pinky the chihuahua with you? From Wanda's devision? What, did Francis think you needed protection after the hedgehog's attack?" he asked, chuckling.

Perry growled again, and pointed to the Vacuum-inator that stood by the door of the utility room. Then he shrugged in the question again.

"You want to know what the machine is?" Perry nodded. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Perry the platypus. Being tied up doesn't squeeze the evil out of me. All it does is," he frowned at his hand, which had gone white. "...remove all the circulation from my hands. Oh dear..."

Perry rolled his eyes and shut the door again, leaving Doofenshmirtz protesting in darkness. He looked around the room, and noticed the security cameras blinking on the ceiling.

"_The cameras_," said Perry to Pinky, ignoring the threats flowing from the closed door. "_Just what we need. Let's get a ladder_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hurrah, end of chapter 4. Sorry it was so weak, but I couldn't find a better place to stop it.<br>**

**And in case I wasn't clear, the animal that ran off with the machine that Doofenshmirtz was talking about wasn't Haig. It was his, as he put it, "accomplice".**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, apology in advance: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't find a better place to stop the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Perry plugged the cord that curled from the camera in his paw into Doofenshmirtz' computer, while Pinky took down the makeshift ladder they'd made from planks of wood found in the same utility cupboard as Doofenshmirtz. They'd also taken it as an oppertunity to put the gag back onto his mouth to stop the constant complaining.<p>

"_Who are you hoping to see_?" asked Pinky, as Perry uploaded the footage and tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

"_I don't know_," lied Perry. He definately had a hunch, after what Doofenshmirtz had told him. The screen was suddenly alight with images. He resisted the temptation to look through the videos taken of Doofenshmirtz singing in his underwear that morning, and found the clip he was hoping for. One of Doofenshmirtz building an Inator. "_I think I found it_."

"_So who's the real person behind this_?"

Perry squinted at the screen. The camera had been placed at an awkward angle, with enough light to see Doofenshmirtz adding a wire to a large, pointed and rather sinister-looking contraption, but not enough to see the figure waiting in the shadows beside him - overseeing but never moving.

"_Again_," said Perry, with an exhasperated sigh. "_I don't know. Whoever it is won't show its face_."

"_Mmm, I can see that_." said Pinky, frowning at the screen. Perry growled in frustration, and buried his head in his paws. He allowed his eyes to close, and for a moment the wall he'd built around his emotions disintegrated. Even if he found the culprit behind whatever was done to Haig, he'd still be responsible for his injury. After evading the OWCA as many times as he did, he'd probably still be locked up, never to see his family again. So would Pinky.

"_What a mess_..." muttered Perry. With one eye open and through his fingers he continued to watch the footage, mainly because he needed an excuse to be silent for a minute.

"_Hey, wait_!" yapped Pinky suddenly, jolting Perry back to his senses. The metaphorical wall rebuilt itself and Perry focused entirely.

"_What_?"

Pinky pointed a clawed finger at the screen, "_Rewind it_."

"_How far back_?" asked Perry hastily, his paws immediately on the keyboard.

"_About ten seconds should do it_."

Perry narrowed his eyes intently as he rewound the footage. They widened in realisation the second he pressed the pause button. He should have felt angry, but he mostly felt stupid for not fully realising who the real culprit was in the first place. A frown creeped onto his face.

"_My hunch was right, then_," he told Pinky. "_Come on, we have to get back to my lair_. _And quick_."

* * *

><p><strong>Slight cliffhanger moment :) Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.<br>**


End file.
